Charmed
by Chaser77
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in charms. But is Ron really Charmed? Find out. RH fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok pick your partners!" yelled Professor Flitwick. Today in Charms they were learning how to make people do things for them. "Alright! Now pick a random spell from the sheets I gave you!" He continued. "Begin!" He finished. Harry was ill and in the hospital wing so he wouldn't be joined them that day for classes. Ron and Hermione studied the paper carefully with the charms. Everyone was told not to use these outside this classroom. "Hermione, do you know any of these spells?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. This may have been one thing Hermione didn't know. Ron scratched his head. The spells seemed logical and easy to guess but this was the wizarding world so you never know what to expect.

"What's the point of this again?" Ron said looking at the paper.

"To help us fight of evil wizards!" she said dodging a spell someone aimed in the wrong direction.

"To bad Harry's missing this…he could've used it." She sighed.

"I guess." Ron said.

"Remember these spells only last so long! You two get to work!" Professor Flitwick said standing on his stool.

"Guess we should start…." Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah." She said. "I might have had a better partner!" she laughed.

"Oh is that so!" he said laughing along with her. "Pick a spell!" he challenged her.

"Ok…how about…._Kisumpera_" she said pointing to a spell.

"Fine!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione aimed her wand at Ron. He closed his eyes. _1, 2, 3!_ _"Kisumpera" _She yelled. A jet of orange light shot out of Hermione's wand. Ron froze. He shook his head. He knew his task. He advanced closer to her until there bodies touched. "Ron...Uh" she squirmed. They soon had an audience. She could feel his breath on her face. There lips touched. She sank in his arms. His kiss filled her mouth with delight. Hermione knew it was just a charm and could never last but she wished it lasted forever. He pushed her hair away from her face as he kissed her. The taste of Ron was a sensation. He pulled away. Hermione sighed. Ron grinned. Hermione looked at him. She was amazed. The bell rang and Hermione ran out. Ron saw Dean and Seamus. "I was only supposed to hug her…" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ran out of potions with mixed feelings. She was unable to capture her emotions as they zoomed in and out of her mind. She wanted to scream. A few minutes later Ron followed after her. He was pretty proud of himself.

"Hermione!" He said cornering her.

"Yeah." She said. Her voice was a cracking.

"I don't want you to be upset." Ron said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Why would I be upset?" She said pushing Ron's hand away.

"Well because you're crying and I'm going to tell you something you won't like." He said putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"Fine. Go ahead." She said wiping the tears form her eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to kiss you….only hug you." He said. Hermione was angry now. She smacked him right across the face.

"'Guess I deserved that." Ron said touching his face. Hermione stormed off.

"Hermione! Wait!" he said. "I love you…" He mumbled.

Hermione was mad at him. She rather enjoyed it though. But he did it to get 15 minutes of fame. He didn't care how she felt about it. Or did he. She stuck her hands in her hair. _I love him. But he's too stupid to know or care. All he wants is to be popular and have other girls like him. _She threw her books on her bed.

Meanwhile Ron was lying on his bed thinking the same things. He kept running what happened through his brain. He was too dazed to notice Harry was back and talking to Dean and Seamus about Ron and Hermione. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He wanted to talk to her but she wouldn't. He wanted to kiss her but not in secret. Did she feel the same?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Hermione, can I talk to you? Alone." Ron said pulling her away from the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah!" she said with a smile on her face.

"I didn't do that yesterday in charms because I wanted to be popular." Ron said to Hermione.

"Well it sure seemed like it!" Hermione said raising her voice a bit.

"I admit it was a little but there are other reasons…" Ron said. His ears turned red as he grabbed her hands.

Hermione's face went blank and her mouth dropped open a little bit. "Yeah.."

"I love you!" He said shutting his eyes tight.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him. "I Love you too!" she said.

Ron opened his eyes with a look of disbelief on his face. He picked her up and spun her across the room. Hermione was smiled. He kissed her still holding her in his arms. He was afraid she'd reject him but no. She loved him too.

**A/C this maybe the last chapter but I might write a sequel to it. I hoped you enjoyed it. But I won't write a follow-up unless you guys want me too and I get good reviews!**


End file.
